This invention relates to a cooling and heating air jet device provided on a building interior or exterior structure such as a curtain wall, room partition or the like, for example, and more particularly, a cooling and heating air jet device provided on a framework including vertical and horizontal hollow shaped wall support members (the members will be simply referred to as "vertical member" and "horizontal member", respectively, hereinbelow) of the curtain wall, room partition or the like.
Heretofore, a cooling and heating air jet device provided on a framework including vertical and horizontal hollow shaped members of the curtain wall has been known, as shown, for example, in U.K. Pat. No. 2023277. The air jet device of this U.K. Patent includes the framework of hollow vertical and horizontal wall support members through which cooling or heating water is circulated. An air duct comprising a framework of hollow vertical and horizontal members is positioned parallel to, and in contact with, the framework of wall support members for heat exchanging with the same. A series of air jet openings is provided in the horizontal member for cooling or heating the interior of the building.
In this air jet device, however, as the same sized air jet openings are provided along the horizontal member of the air duct and the air jet is directly spouted from the air duct, the discharge of the air is not distributed uniformly in the longitudinal direction of the horizontal member. For example, if air is supplied through the horizontal member from one end thereof toward the other end of the same, the discharge of the air is maximum at one end, but it is minimum at the other end. If air is supplied through the horizontal member from both ends thereof as shown in FIG. 5, the discharge of air is maximum at both ends, but minimum in the central area as shown by line A in FIG. 5. Therefore, uniform cooling or heating of the room along the air duct cannot be effected in this known air jet device.